Karoake Catastrophe
by Kuwabara-Kitty
Summary: After Kuwabara looses a bet, he, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei are forced into a local Karoake contest, but here's where the surprise is:: They CAN'T choose the songs they sing to!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, let's get this part over with*sigh*: I don't own any of the characters here or any part of the show.  
  
Also, I love Kuwabara so none of the insults/puns at him are sincere. This story doesn't really follow the story line, it's just something to have a good laugh at while reading, but I tried to be as realistic as possible. The character's lines are written like a script to make it easier to understand (especially during the singing). So have fun and please enjoy!!!! If you see these: ( ) it's not part of the story, just an insert. PLEASE REVIEW**IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, THEN I WON'T CONTINUE THE STORY!!  
  
***Fade into a scene on a street with Kuwabara facing a rival street fighter who has light brown hair and is really short (even shorter than Hiei).***  
  
Kuwabara: Okay Yoyishimo, this is the last straw, I'm the best at "rock paper scissors"  
and you know it. Yoyishimo: Forget it Kuwabara, I'm the best. I'll bet you my life savings that I could  
beat you at it any day. Kuwabara: Fine, it's a deal and what do I have to do if I lose? ********Yoyishimo spots a banner hanging over the club across the street reading:  
KAROAKE CONTEST THIS WEDNSDAY*****(this story takes place on  
Tuesday. Yoyishimo: You and your goody-goody friends Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama must  
Enter that karaoke contest across the street tomorrow. Kuwabara: What contest? Yoyishimo: The annual karaoke contest. You need at least four people in a team and you  
Compete against other teams by singing famous songs along with a screen. Kuwabara: Well, I'm going to win anyway so it's a deal Yoyishimo: All right let's go! ******Yoyishimo and Kuwabara pair off for a game of rock paper scissors AND....** Kuwabara: WHAT?! How could I lose? How about 2 out of 3? Yoyishimo: Forget it, you and your friends have to enter and I'll be right there in the front row laughing my head off! HAHAHA!!!! ***Yoyishimo walks off laughing hysterically**** Kuwabara: (shaking his head) Oh no, the guys are going to kill me.  
  
****An hour or so later at the city gym****  
  
Kurama & Yusuke: YOU WHAT!!!???? Kuwabara: Now please don't be too angry, I swear that little con artist cheated. Hiei: (chuckles and faces Kurama and Yusuke) I told you that redheaded parasite over  
there (motions towards Kuwabara) would get you into trouble. Kuwabara: Oh, please guys you have to help me here, if I don't live up to the agreement  
I'll be going against my honor code. Kurama: Fine Kuwabara, I'll enter with you. Kuwabara: Thanks Kurama. Yusuke: I guess I'll go in too as long as none of the other kids see me. Kuwabara: Thanks guys, but we need 4 people in order to enter the contest. ***All of them look at Hiei*** Hiei: Forget it!! You guys may not have a problem with parading around for  
This clumsy pea-brain, but I do! ***Hiei storms out of the gym area into the weight lifting area and begins doing chin-ups  
as Kurama leans on the doorway.*** Kurama: I know you didn't mean that Hiei: Of course I meant it, that idiot always gets into trouble and always expects us to get  
Him out Kurama: (glaring at Hiei) Hiei, just do this one thing for him, and if not for him, then for  
yourself. Hiei: How can you stand up for that guy? Kurama: Hiei, I know you better than anyone else. You have a tendency to hide your  
Feelings and I honestly think you secretly want to help him. You just  
Have to let down that iron shield around yourself. Hiei: Fine, if it will get you off my back, then I'll do it ****TO BE CONTINUED***** *****Please review to tell me what you think**** If I don't get any reviews, then I won't continue this story 


	2. The Competition Begins

***HI!! Thanks for tuning in to my story. Just a reminder-this is the first story in a series I will be having on this sight. So tune in later to read those. Now, Back to the 'show'"  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the 1st annual Karaoke competition! This evening we have  
quite a show for you. We have three teams competing this evening.  
And they are team Hiroshi, team Martello, and team Kuwabara!  
Would our teams please report to the stage.  
  
Kuwabara: (whispers to Yusuke) Why did you have to put me as the leader?  
  
Yusuke: You don't seriously think I'd be stupid enough to do that do you?  
I still have a reputation to keep.  
  
Kuwabara: (sarcastically) Gee. thanks a lot!  
  
**A blonde headed adult with a soft, yet serious face approaches them. He is wearing a nametag labeled Roshimico**  
  
Roshimico: Hi, I'm Roshimico DeLares, you'll be spinning The Eternal Song Wheel last  
So you'll be the last team to sing  
  
Kurama: The Eternal Song Wheel? (looks at Kuwbara) You NEVER told us about that  
What is it?  
  
Roshimico: (chuckles) I think I can answer that for him. It's a wheel that tunes into  
your spirit and points to a song on the wheel that reflects you and your  
personality  
  
Hiei: That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard  
  
Kuwabara: (whispers to Yusuke) Gee, I wonder what Hiei's song is going to be.  
  
Hiei: (overhears the whispering and glares at Kuwabara) My eternal spirit song is one of  
My personal favorites  
entitled " I want to kill a certain red-headed moron who has the IQ of roadkill"  
  
Kuwabara: (sarcastic) Oooohhhh, did Mr. Cranky actually make a joke?  
  
Hiei: (approaching Kuwabara in a threatening manner) What did you just say you  
Little red-headed maggot?  
  
Kuwabara: Who are you calling 'little', Shrimp?  
  
Kurama: (jumps in between them) HEY, HEY, HEY, make a truce . We're up next.  
  
Hiei: What is that repulsive song that guy's singing?  
  
Yusuke: It sounds like " The Yellow Field" by Henry Gette.  
  
Hiei: (mocking) Gee, he must have the inner spirit of a daffodil  
  
Roshimico: Ok Guys, You're on. Mr. Kurama goes first.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: (pat Kurama on the back) Good luck!  
  
**Kurama walks onto the stage under the blinding lights and spins the wheel. It goes round, n' round, n' round, until it lands on Kiss from a Rose-originally sung by seal.**  
  
Announcer: Alright! Here's Kurama with Kiss from a rose!!!  
  
*Kurama grips the microphone and looks into the screen, and starts singing in a nice, solid voice::::  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill  
  
But did you know that when it snows my eyes become enlarged  
  
And the light that you shine can be seen  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is is in bloom,   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
  
Won't you tell me is it healthy, babe?  
  
But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become enlarged  
  
And the light that you shine can be seen  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey),  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
(If I Should Fall...)  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey   
  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
  
Won't you tell me is it healthy, babe  
  
But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become enlarged  
  
And the light that you shine can be seen  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
**AND THE CROWD GOES WILD AS KURAMA TAKES A BOW AND WALKS BACK TO YUSUKE, HIEI, AND KUWABARA WHO ARE CLAPPING AND WHISTLING IN A PLAYFUL MANNER**  
  
Yusuke: That was great Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Thanks guys. (grins at Kuwabara) Looks like You're next "team leader"  
  
Kuwabara: Wish me luck guys! I'll need it!  
  
Kuwabara walks onto the stage and spins the wheel. It once again goes round, n' round until it land on "What's new pussycat"-originally sung by Tom Jones.**  
  
Announcer: Here's Kuwabara singing "What's new Pussycat"!!  
  
*Kuwabara, just as nervous as Kurama had been, grabbed the microphone. He  
could feel the sweat from Kurama's hands that still remained on it. In a  
hesitant voice, that soon into the song gets stronger, he sings:::  
  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
  
I've got flowers  
  
And lots of hours  
  
To spend with you.  
  
So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!  
  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
  
I love you  
  
Yes, I do!  
  
You and your pussycat nose!  
  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
  
You're so thrilling  
  
And I'm so willing  
  
To care for you.  
  
So go and make up your cute little pussycat face!  
  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
  
I love you  
  
Yes, I do!  
  
You and your pussycat face!  
  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
  
Kuwabara bows and walks off the stage as the audience both laugh and  
applause at the same time  
  
Kuwabara: (Faces the guys) I could get use to this!  
  
Kurama: Yeah, it's not bad once you get started. It's actually kinda fun!  
  
Hiei: We'll see about that.  
  
*Hiei walks onto the stage in his usual composed manner and spins the  
wheel. It finally lands on "can't touch this" by M.C. Hammer . Without  
waiting for the announcer to do his routine of announcing the song, Hiei  
takes the mike and sings in a strong, composed manner (although he is  
trembling inside):::  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard  
  
Makes me say,"oh my lord thank you for blessing me  
  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"  
  
It feels good  
  
When you know you're sown  
  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
  
And I'm known as such  
  
And this is a beat-uh!  
  
U can't touch this  
  
I told you homeboy  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Look in my eyes,man  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Fresh new kicks and pants  
  
You got it like that now you know you wanna dance  
  
So move out of your seat  
  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
  
While it's rolling  
  
Hold on  
  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
  
Like that  
  
Like that  
  
Cold on a mission so fall on back  
  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
  
And this is a beat  
  
They can't touch  
  
Yo! I told you  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Why you standing there, man?  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Yo,sound the bells, school is in, sucker  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Give me a song or rhythm  
  
Making 'em sweat  
  
That's what I'm giving'em  
  
Now they know  
  
You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show  
  
That's hyped and tight  
  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
  
Or a tape to learn  
  
What it is going to take in the '90s  
  
To burn the charts  
  
Legit either work hard or you might as well quit  
  
That's the word,because you know  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Break it down  
  
Stop. . . Hammer time  
  
Go with the flow  
  
It is said  
  
That if you can't groove to this  
  
Then you probably are dead  
  
So wave your hands in the air  
  
Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair  
  
This is it for a winter  
  
Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner  
  
Move slide your rump  
  
Just for a minute, let's all do the bump  
  
Bump bump bump  
  
Yeah, U can't touch this  
  
Look man, U can't touch this  
  
You better get hyped  
  
Boy 'cause you know ya can't  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Ring the bell, school's back in  
  
Break it down  
  
Stop. Hammer time  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Break it down  
  
Stop. Hammer time  
  
Every time you see me  
  
The Hammer's just so hyped  
  
I'm dope on the floor  
  
And I'm magic on the mike  
  
Now why would I ever  
  
Stop doing this?  
  
When others making records  
  
That just don't hit  
  
I've toured around the world  
  
From London to the Bay  
  
It's Hammer, go Hammer, M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer  
  
And the rest can go and play  
  
Can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
  
Yeah,U can't touch this  
  
I told you, U can't touch this  
  
Too hype, can't touch this  
  
Yo, we outta here, can't touch this  
  
***and the GIRLS go wild as Hiei takes a suave bow and walks off the stage.**  
  
Kurama: (playfully) Not bad, Hiei. Maybe you could have a career with the  
  
Backstreet Boys  
  
Hiei: OH, shut up! Good luck Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Thanks Hiei  
  
**Yusuke spins the wheel which lands on "It's My Life"-originally by Jon Bon Jovi.**  
  
Yusuke grabs the microphone, thanking god that Keiko isn't there to see him like this and sings:::  
  
This ain't a song for the broken - hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith - departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life!  
  
**AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!! THERE'S NO DOUBT THAT TEAM KUWABARA HAS WON AS THE HEADMASTER PRESENTS THE TROPHE TO THEM**  
  
YUSUKE, KURAMA, AND KUWABARA GIVE EACHOTHER A MISCHEVIOUS LOOK AND BREAK OU IN SONG WITH:: "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS"  
  
BEFORE THEY CAN GET PAST THE FIRST LINE, HIEI INTERRUPTS THEM:  
  
HIEI: DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!  
  
ALL OF THEM LAUGH AS THEY WALK OUT WITH THEIR PRIZE.  
  
THE END---PLEASE REVIEW IT!!! 


End file.
